chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Whelpling Typology
The coloration of a whelpling is always more vibrant the younger they are. As they age and mature the color will lessen and dull until it becomes a darker shade towards their remaining years. An easy way to tell the sex of a whelpling is to look at their head sail and tail. Each whelpling will have different coloration in these two areas but one thing is certain, males have only two colors present where as a female will have three. A green male, for example, will have yellow accents to his head sail and tail. A green female, however, will have yellow and white accents. 'Black' Black Whelps are a variety commonly found in marsh lands and swamps. Black as pitch, the whelps are smaller and more playful than their Green and Blue cousins. They are sometimes referred to as 'Cave Whelps' because of their favorite nesting ground. Black whelps resemble bats in their flight and habitat. They are also similar in that they have the best hearing of all the faux dragons. When a Black Whelp reaches full fize they are about the size of an average house cat (without tail or wings). Domestication Black whelps , being the smallest, are the most communal of all whelps and therefore make the best pets as they will rarely leave your side. This is only partially based on their innate communal nature - most of their 'clinginess' is due to their desire to share the body heat of their clutch mates or other whelps in their troop. Black Whelps have often been known to sneek into their owner's bed while they are sleeping to snuggle for warmth. 'Green' Green Whelps are commonly found in lush forests such as the Willows, the Brightwoods and some sections of the North Marches . Whelps of almost every kind have been over-hunted in the South Marches and typically have abandoned the area. A well-fed Green Whelp, at maturity, is on-par with a March Shepherd in terms of general size (without the tail or wings). Often, the Green will hover in size between a full-grown house cat and that of a medium-sized dog. Domestication Green Whelps are a commonly domesticated variety of whelp. In fact due to their size, intelligence and 'pack-like' mentality, they are said to make the best pets of the faux dragon family. Found in the forests, they hunt in groups to collect food and bring it back to their young. As a domesticated whelp they enjoy playing fetch and are rather playful by their nature. Green Whelps are the best immitators of the whole Whelp family - able to master nearly a dozen words of whatever language they're exposed to. They are curious, playful and affectionate. 'Brown' Brown Whelps are found only within desert regions and have only been identified within the Iron Desert. Larger than their Green Whelp cousins, Browns are highly intelligent with sharp and scaley hide with a striped or mottled pattern of light tan to dark brown colors so as to blend in with the environment. They have the best sence of smell among faux dragons. Domestication Browns are fairly easy to domesticate. They are a happy middle between the bold individualism of a blue and the pack-minded greens. Their attitude towards an individual tends to be set in stone. Once a brown takes a disliking to someone it is almost always permanent, just like a Blue. However, a brown will also attempt to pull in others of its brood to harrass the the person which they dislike like a Green. One key to successfully winning over the affection of a brown is to feed it tomatoes; specifically cherry tomatoes as they enjoy the flavor and its juicy texture. They are also quite fond of chicken as are many other variety of whelplings and insects. 'Blue' Blue Whelps are found along the coasts and prefer to fish in the ocean. Their cerulean skin makes for excellent concealment as they hover over the water. Blue Whelps have the best eye sight of all faux dragons - able to pick out a fish below the water at nearly a hundred yards. Domestication Blue Whelps are less common and tend to be a bit more independent of a pet. However, once domesticated and the bond between the whelp and its owner is made, a blue is among the most loyal of all the whelps. Blue Whelps are usually too big for 'common' pets. 'Red' Red Whelps , sometimes called Mountain Whelps, are the second largest of the Faux Dragons though the largest of the 'known' variety. Red whelps have the best sense of smell of all other whelps. This skill allows them to detect and follow prey throught the mountainous regions where they live. Domestication Red whelps, being the second largest and the largest seen outside of the Northern Reaches, are large. They are, in the wild, the equivalent of a cougar with wings. As size dictates communality, red whelps are the most solitary and the least willing to be domesticated. 'White' White Whelps , sometimes called Frost Whelps, are the largest and the rarest seen of the Faux Dragons. They prefer the isolated cold of the Northern Reaches though they do migrate to the Ivory Plains during the heavy winters. White whelps have the best sense of camouflage amongs the other whelps. Their mottled-white skin can be subtly shifted by factors such as mood and activity to become perfectly white or a blue-white mix which allows them to blend in with the glacial ice of the Northern Reaches. White Whelps are so large that they are nearly the size of a Black Drake. Domestication White whelps, sometimes called Frost Whelps, are rare and incredibly independent. They are so seldomly domesticated that they are assumed to be resistant to the process and shun any attempt to control them. Largest of the whelps, they have a solitary life of hunting and mating with little need for any other than their mate. Category:Faux Dragon